


The Meager Tide of Human Destruction

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sea and Wolf [1]
Category: Highlander
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whole villages washed away, swaths of forest left tangled and fallen. How can you compare that beautiful fury to the meager tide of human destruction?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meager Tide of Human Destruction

"Are you trying to wreck us, or simply to prove you're an idiot, Alysse?" He has to shout to be heard over the howling wind, even with his conversation partner just on the other side of the rudder, the two of them holding the ship as steady as they can against the battering of the storm.

"You don't outrace a typhoon, Kronos!" Alysse shifts her weight slightly, pushing a little harder against the rudder to keep the bow pointed into the waves. "You ride it out if you can't make it to safe harbor, and pray to whatever gods you hold dear that you survive with your ship intact." She lifts a hand a moment to shove a strand of hair that's whipped free of the braid the rest is held in, even though it's back in her face seconds later.

Kronos curses, glaring at her a moment as the ship shudders, riding up a wave before sliding down the back into the trough of the next. He can see the sailors, clinging to the ropes bound around the mast, or tied between, struggling to hold on while they make sure the ship is holding up to the storm.

"How long do these things last?" He shifts against the rudder, forcing the struggling ship to point into the next wave.

"Hours, at least. A day, if it's a large one or a slow one." Alysse shrugs and grins at him. "If we're lucky, we'll find the center of the storm, the calm before the fury decends again. The whole storm's glorious."

"Glorious is a good battle, or bringing terror and death to everyone in your path a the point of a sword." There are some things about Alysse that Kronos isn't certain he'll ever understand.

"Have you ever seen the destruction a typhoon brings when it hits an island, or the mainland?" Alysse's grin is wider now, her face tilted up toward the storm. "Whole villages washed away, swaths of forest left tangled and fallen. How can you compare that beautiful fury to the meager tide of human destruction?"


End file.
